warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xenevas Duskwood
Xenevas Duskwood is a Blood Elf hunter, slightly reformed Bloodthistle dealer and black-obsessed madwoman. Appearance Xenvas' appearance is moderately striking, but noting too extreme. Of average height for a Blood Elf, she has a somewhat scrawny, sticklike build. Her skin retains its original Quel'dorei paleness, contrasting sharply with her long black hair. Oddly enough, her hair has a single impertinent white streak in it. Her facial expressions, however, are more distinctive. Sometimes she seems to focus and glare on objects that only she can see, looking past people into the middle distance as if watching something that doesn't seem to exist. Personality By normal Blood Elf standards, Xenevas would be considered "odd". Or, if you prefer, a total fruitloop. For the most part, she doesn't talk much, prefering short, clipped sentences that rarely make much sense, as if she randomly stopped and started conversations. At other times, she will happily converse with herself or some unseen counterpart. Despite these eccentricities, she is still fiercely loyal to her people, their goals, and the dream of reaching Outland and being reunited with Kael'thas. She believes that such will usher in a "golden age" for her people, one of unlimited power, cure for their addiction and other such "stuff". She intensely dislikes Trolls and Forest Trolls in particular, and will only be passably civil towards those in the Horde. In the field, her eccentricities seem to fade into the background. Fast and mobile, she prefers to fight from the fringes of a battle. She will patiently stalk a foe before striking, waiting for the right moment to attack rather then wading in and going all-out. Oddly enough, despite her erratic behaviour, she has a close friend in her fellow hunter Sumarie Sunshadow. Despite the fact that the two have almost nothing in common, they get along rather well. History Survival Barely an adult, Xenevas had begun to train as a Quel'thalas ranger at the time of the Scourge Invasion. She was not involved in the conflict itself, being on an exercise deep into the woods to test her abilities. This assignment inadventantly saved her life; while the rest of Quel'thalas burned and the population was slaughtered, she was never found by the ravaging undead hordes. Instead she spent the next few years on her own, hiding out in the woods on her own. Her days were spent trying to scavenge enough to survive in the desolated environment while avoiding the Scourge and Amani Trolls that were the new rulers of Quel'thalas. At the same time, she found a hollowness inside of herself, as if something had been ripped away. Paradise Towers It was after several years of hiding that she noticed a change come over the environment around her. The blackened and burnt woods and desiccated land had begun to revert to their former glory, as if shaped by powerful magics. At the same time, she found that the hollow hungering within her had begun to abate, as if something was taking its place. Determined to discover the truth of these matters, she travelled north towards what she assumed would be the ruins of Silvermoon City. Expecting to find the same blackened wreckage that the Scourge had left of the rest of the kingdom, she was instead shocked to discover that the city - at least half of it - seemed to have been restored. As she explored the wonderous place, she discovered the truth behind these matters. The city and the land had been restored through the powers of the new rulers of Silvermoon - a group of Elves calling themselves the Sin'dorei and claiming to have new powers granted to them by Kael'thas himself. These rulers had returned form the world of Outland, where Kael now dwelt, promising a better future for their whole race. It was a future that she wanted to be a part of. Ghost Light Transformed into one of the new generation of Blood Elves, Xenevas gladly took her place in the new Silvermoon, a loyal servant of the new order and their allies, the Horde. To aid in achieving the goals of the Blood Elf Leadership, she began venturing into Eversong Woods and the Ghostlands, aiming to exterminate the enemies of her people that lurked there. It was during one of these battles that she somehow discovered and bonded with a strange, ghost-like cat. The creature, whatever it was, became her loyal companion and partner, aiding her in her battles. Not knowing (or caring) where exactly it came from, she simply accepted it for what it was. The Happiness Patrol While exploring the revitalised Eversong Woods, Xenevas made another random discovery. She found a new type of plant, one that she didn't recognise, growing around one of the Acrane Sanctums in the wood. She decided to harvest a few samples to determine what it was and what it could do. To her dull surprise, she found that the plant could be used to boost magical powers. To her greater (but still dull) surprise, she also found that people would pay to buy it off her in large quantities. In fact, they seemed to be desperate to acquire it, Hedge-trimmers in hand, she found a new additional vocation, harvesting and selling samples of this plant to those other Sin'dorei who needed it for, well, whatever they wanted to do with it. Pets RD Xenevas' first companion was a Dragonhawk from the Eversong Woods. Named RD (for some reason that she will never explain or even comment on), the Dragonhawk seemed to be just as crazed as its partner. While relatively frail, the creature made up for its weakness with a love of setting things on fire. Or, as she put it, "Burnsauce". Figment A strange, ghost-like cat, Figment's existence is denied by Xenevas. Whenever asked about him, she'll simply say "what cat?" in a sincere tone. Nobody is actually sure what Figment is. He eats, he attacks things and he sports behaviour of a normal hunter companion, however he is also clearly somewhat transparent. It is possible that he is some form of undead or spirit (which would fit with his being found in the Ghostlands) but that wouldn't explain all of his characteristics. Despite this, he is a perfectly normal white, spotty, semi-transparent feline. category:Horde category:Characters category:Blood Elf category:Hunter category:Articles by Rick R